To Know Your Story 2: Movie Mayhem
by CrystalQueen187
Summary: The characters from Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Horton Hears a Who, How to Train Your Dragon, and The Lorax get to watch each other's movies. Why those five movies specifically? It's explained in the story!
1. Arrival Part 1

**A/N Before I begin, I need to establish some _canon _about these versions of the characters.**

**Frozen: I don't care what happens in Frozen 2, for purposes of this story Anna and Elsa's parents died on that trip.**

**Rise of the Guardians: I don't really have a whole lot to say about this one. I call Jack's sister Emma. I know his parents aren't shown in the movie but I'm assuming he has two. Same with Jamie's parents. Oh also, no book canon.**

**How To Train Your Dragon: I like most of the tv show but I haven't seen a lot of it. Personally, I don't really like the second movie and the third one is decent but it doesn't make sense without the second one. So, for those two reasons I'll be treating the original movie like it's the only thing that's canon.**

**The Lorax: You know that fan theory by The Theorizer that the Once-ler is Ted's grandfather? I'll be treating that like it is canon because it'll make the reactions more interesting.**

**Horton Hears A Who: This is more of a note about ROTG than this movie, but in thss ROTG universe all the Dr. Seuss books exist except for The Lorax and HoHorton Hears a Who. **

"Toothless, you gotta to get out of here bud" said Hiccup, but Toothless wouldn't listen. He tugged at his neck, but the nightfury was still in protective mode.

How had Toothless gotten out of the cove? It didn't matter. Somehow he'd come to protect Hiccup when his plan to tame a monstrous nightmare in front of the village had gone so terribly wrong. But now Toothless was in very real danger.

Gobber couldn't believe his eyes. A real nightfury! And in the daytime! He couldn't imagine why one had decided to show itself at the event and start battling the monstrous nightmare for seemingly no reason.

In a way they were kind of lucky that the dragon had shown up. It'd saved Hiccup by distracting the monstrous nightmare (Gobber still didn't know why poor Hiccup had refused to kill it). But now Hiccup was stuck in the arena with the beast! How was he not dead yet?

He looked closer. His eyes widened at an earth shattering realization. The dragon, the monster, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself that they called a nightfury, was protecting Hiccup.

The beast placed itself in front of Hiccup ready to attack anything that tried to harm the boy. It was the same thing a human would do to defend someone they loved. Heck, if Gobber or Stoick could switch places with the nightfury they'd be in the same stance.

Why was a dragon protecting Hiccup the way Gobber wanted to?

"Toothless, you need to get out of here!" pleaded Hiccup again.

"Oh yes, we _all_ have to get out of here" said a loud female voice radiating throughout the arena.

"What!" yelled Stoick. Where had the voice come from? Who was the woman that had spoken?

There was a flash. Then the entire village woke up somewhere else.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Stoick snapped his eyes open and hastily examined his surroundings. He was correct in that he and the rest of the tribe had been transported to a completely different place. _What in Odin's name is this! _he thought.

He didn't know where they were, only that they weren't in Berk, or anywhere he'd ever been before. They were indoors, but it was also absolutely freezing! Could their captor not light a fire to save her life? Perhaps they'd been taken by Frost Giants?

_First the dragon thing in the ring, and now we're kidnapped and thrown into a winter wonderland! This just isn't my day_ thought Stoick.

Hiccup gazed around. They were at the far end of a huge hall in an expensive looking building. Whatever giantess or goddess had brought them here, probably wasn't going to kill them if she'd brought them to such a luxury house. Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup.

"You okay, bud?" asked Hiccup. Toothless nodded

At the opposite end were plenty of strange and scary, but ultimately friendly enough looking people. Although Hiccup was observing from a distance, they looked just as confused as the Vikings were.

_The Vikings! _Hiccup had forgotten all about the rest of the village. What would they do to Toothless now? As terrified Vikings instinctively drew their weapons and searched for threats, he decided he wasn't waiting around to find out.

He tried to stand up but immediately fell back to ground. "Ahhhgh!" he half-yelled/half-groaned. Hiccup looked at the unstable foot that had caused him to fall.

_Oh gods no! _he thought. He had a metal prosthetic leg. Why was he suddenly missing a limb? Learning to walk with this new thing would take time. Time he didn't have. His yelp had alerted the Vikings to his presence.

Toothless, still feeling a little overprotective of Hiccup since the monstrous nightmare, did not like dozens of Vikings with weapons drawn looking threateningly at them.

"Toothless, other side!" shouted Hiccup pointing to the opposite end of the room. Toothless decided that getting Hiccup to the other end of the hall was probably a smart idea.

Hiccup however, was not expecting Toothless to grab him and try to leap/fly/run across the room. He tried to pull Toothless's tail open with his hand, which steadied them into a glide for a few moments, until Hiccup lost his grip.

Smack! Hiccup and Toothless fell to the floor. Hiccup sat up, the pain from the force of the fall still coursed through his veins. He blinked it off.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" yelled an angry voice.

Hiccup realized they must've bumped into somebody when they tumbled out of the air. "I'm so sorry sir-" said Hiccup who abruptly stopped when he looked at the person who'd spoken.

A little orange thing with a yellowish mustache stared him in the face.

"What ya gawking at human? You never seen a spirit before?" he asked.

"No!" said Hiccup. The orange thing rolled his eyes. Why would he expect Hiccup to have seen anything like him before? And why did he specify that Hiccup was a human as if that was significant, but not seem bothered at all by the dragon right next to him?

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" asked Hiccup.

"I'm the Lorax. I speak for the trees!"

* * *

Ted jerked awake. He had just finished planting the seed in the center of town. Now he was somewhere else.

Could this week get any crazier? wondered Ted. It was freezing, someone needed to either turn the air conditioning off or turn the heat on.

He looked around. There were lots of people. He was fairly close to one end, at the other were people in armour with horns and helmets. Creepy. At the front of the room was big wooden stage. He guessed this was a theater style room that had all the chairs removed.

"Ted?" asked someone behind him. The voice sounded incredibly familiar.

Ted turned around to see a man in his early twenties wearing a green suit, top hat, and green gloves. Green gloves?

"Once-ler?" asked Ted.

"Yeah, it's me!" said the Once-ler. "I know, I know, for some reason I'm in my twenties again. I have no idea why"

The Once-ler certainly wasn't complaining about that, but it would be nice to know what had happened. He still had all the memories, experience, and maturity of his actual age, but his body was back in his early twenties.

"I recognized your voice" said Ted. Then he shivered.

"Are you okay kid?" asked the Once-ler.

"Yeah, it's just really c-cold in here" said Ted.

The Once-ler couldn't argue with that. He was glad he was wearing gloves and a jacket, even if they were incredibly light.

"Do you have any idea w-where we are?" Ted asked.

"Uh, no. I take it you don't know how we got here either?" asked The Once-ler.

"No clue!" said Ted. "Gah!" he yelled as he saw something that startled him. The Once-ler turned around to see a black reptile that looked like a giant bat carrying a kid who looked around fourteen or fifteen.

The two crashed into the ground. He was tempted to help the kid but was wary of the reptile-bat thing.

"If came from over there!" said Ted.

The Once-ler turned to the other end of the room. He jumped. There was about an entire tribe of Vikings!

He wondered why he knew what Vikings were but couldn't remember where or when they lived, or even how he'd heard about them.

"Okay, that is prettier bizarre" said the Once-ler. There were a lot of strange looking people throughout the room, actually. His vision was blocked by a…cloud of snow? He looked around and saw frost climbing up the walls, and turning to ice spikes.

"What is that?" asked Ted.

"Uh, that's real snow, kid" said the Once-ler. "But it's clearly magic". He gently grabbed Ted's arm. "We should probably go find a safer spot" he said.

* * *

**A/N My plan was to introduce all the movies in the first chapter and start the first movie in the next one. Looking at the word count, that plan isn't going to work. I'll introduce at least another two in the next chapter, hopefully all three. I'll start the movies as soon as I can, I promise. **


	2. Arrival part 2

**A/N** **Thanks so much for the favorites and follows. There's a reply to a guest review at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Step, slip, step. One step, two steps, three steps. As Anna made her way across the frozen fjord with a frozen heart, every step felt like a mile.

Another step, and another, and another.

The white winter storm whipped around her so fast and thick that she couldn't see a thing. She had to trust that she knew Kristoff was in that direction. Kristoff could kiss her and save her, but oh how time was running out.

She felt frost forming all across her body. It would actually be kind of pretty if it wasn't ice cold, and also killing her.

The roar of winter weather's wild winds made it near impossible to hear anything properly. Naturally, Anna was very surprised when she heard a woman's voice speaking to her.

"Anna, I know only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. But first of all, Disney took that way too literally, and second, I'm the author of this fan fiction. I can do whatever I want" the woman said.

"W-what?" asked Anna. _Is a frozen heart supposed to make you hear voices?_ she wondered.

Then she vanished, and woke up somewhere else.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Anna opened her eyes and realized she was no longer in Arendelle. Her heart was also no longer frozen. She breathed a warm sigh of relief into she realized she had no clue where she was.

Elsa hastily examined the room. She wasn't quite sure how she got there but she knew she'd been teleported.

So many people. So many animals. So many living things she wasn't quite sure what to call. This was unsafe. They weren't safe. So many people could be harmed by her powers.

It started to lightly snow around her. _I need to get out of here_ Elsa decided. _How do I do that?_

The room was crowded, like her coronation all over again. At one end was about an entire tribes worth of Vikings. At the other end were lots of bizarre people and animals.

Frost started creeping up the walls. Every moment she spent in this new place the temperature seemed to drop by a degree.

She was close to the center, along with people from her world, as well some pretty magical looking people, and with the ones who seemed the most normal of all.

There were children. Lots of little innocent children.

_Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel,_ she told herself over and over again in her head. It didn't work. The frost turned to spikes. The floor froze over. Winter had awoke.

The people around her were either backing away or staring horrified. Elsa didn't blame them. _They should be running away from me_ she thought.

She desperately scanned the hall for a door. A spiral staircase crept it's way up a wall to a balcony. Perhaps that was the exit?

Before Elsa could make her way over to it someone from behind bumped into her and she fell to the ground.

She sat up. Her sudden fall had caused her to accidently create a sharp figure of ice._ At least that didn't hurt anyone_ she thought.

"I'm so sorry!" said the person who'd bumped into her. "The wind is harder to ride in her"

Elsa turned around and saw a boy, around eighteen, sitting up holding a large wooden staff. His hair was white, and his skin was unusually pale. His blue eyes matched his strange deep blue shirt which was...covered in frost?

"Did I-" Elsa started to ask but he cuff her off.

"No it's fine. You're just like me, er, I should say I'm just like you. That sounds better. I swear I usually talk much cooler than this!"

"Uh"

"Hey ironic. Cooler than this!"

"I'm sorry but you-"

"Oh, sorry forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jack Frost, and I'm just like you!"

However they were similar, Elsa didn't it could be that big of a deal.

That was until Jack opened his hand and made a magic snowflake.

"I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun. And you are?"

* * *

Jack flew through the sky freezing things and causing mischief everywhere the wind took him.

"I'm sorry Jack, bit it looks like you're taking a detour today" said some lady's voice.

"What was that?" yelled Jack. The last time he'd heard a voice with no source had been one year prior when Pitch Black was playing mind games with him.

Was Pitch faking some woman's voice to throw Jack off or just confuse him? It didn't seem like something Pitch would do, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

Then Jack was blinded by a flash a white light, and woke up somewhere else.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Susan Bennett woke up. A moment ago she'd been eating breakfast with Jamie and Sophie. Now she was in a large theater with no chairs, and some of the strangest people she'd ever seen.

"Jamie, Sophie!" she called alarmed.

"I'm here Mom!" said Jamie.

"Mommy, Pooka is here" giggled Sophie.

They were okay. That wax a relief.

"Do you know where we are or how we got here? asked Richard Bennett. Susan had been so concerned with her children she hadn't even realized her husband was right next to her.

"No" she said. She shivered. It was cold.

Three of Jamie's friends who she recognized as Claude, Pippa and Cupcake ran over to him. "Jamie, the Guardians are here!" said one girl.

Jamie looked up. Then he saw them. "Jack" said Jamie as he ran up the winter spirit without thinking.

"Jamie, stay with us!" said Richard. It didn't look like he heard that. "Where are you going?" he asked a little louder.

He was distracted when he heard his wife call "Sophie, get back here!". _Seriously, I thought we taught our children not to run off_ he thought.

Richard and Susan Bennett followed their youngest until they came to a giant bunny, talking to their daughter.

"Hey,, ya little Ankle Biter" said the bunny laughing. A giant Australian bunny, was talking to their daughter.

Finally he seemed to notice the couple staring at him. "Ello. You're Mr. and Mrs. Bennett I take It?"

"Yes, who-wha"

"The name's Bunny. I'm the Easter Bunny".

"You're real?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, who do you think brings the eggs every Easter?"

_That's a good point_ Susan thought.

"If you didn't believe in me, how could you see me?" asked Bunny.

"I d-don't know. I didn't know you were real until just now" said Richard.

"Well if you don't believe you can't see us spirits, like the Guardians" said Bunny.

"The Guardians?"

"I'm the guardian of hope. Santa Claus, or North as we call him, guards wonder. Tooth over there protects memories. Sandy is dreams, and Jack Frost is the Guardian of fun.

"Jack Frost?" asked Susan. She'd heard the expressions, but she never actually thought that he was a person who children believed in.

Yet when Richard shook her arm she turned to look in shock at a white haired man in his late teens listening to her son talk excitedly.

"Jamie!" she called as she ran up to him with Richard following close behind her.

Jack Frost looked at her confused. "Susan Andersen?" he asked. If she hadn't been in so much shock about being transported to a different place, or about Santa, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost being real, she would've wondered how Jack Frost knew her maiden name.

Jack, as a guardian, knew the name of every child in the world. He had even before he was officially a guardian, at least all the ones who lived where it snowed. Even after three hundred years, he still remembered most of the kids. This woman looked like an adult Susan Andersen, the girl from Maine who used to give her snowmen mugs of hot chocolate.

When Richard Bennett came up behind the woman holding Sophie, Jack realized that she must be Jamie's mother. _Great, the whole family is here_ he thought.

"It's Bennett now" she said.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jack Frost" said Jamie excitedly.

"Jamie, you've met this person before?"

"It's a long story," Jack cut in. "But the short is, Jamie believed in me so he could see me".

"So if people don't believe they can't?"

"Yeah"

"Then why can we?" asked Richard.

Jack shrugged. "There must be some type in special magic here".

"Wait, do you know where we are?" asked Susan.

"I have no idea" said Jack. "I'm not even really sure how I got here. I just kinda woke up here. Then when I got here I was too concerned with-WOAH!"

A giant bat-lizard thing flew over his head.

"I wish I could say that was the weirdest thing I've seen today!" said Richard defeated.

"There's gotta be at least over a hundred people in here, and I honestly have no idea where most of them are from, let alone who they are" said Jack.

"Hey Jack, there's a talking elephant over there!" said Jamie. In any other circumstance that comment would've been much more interesting.

Bunny hopped behind Jack. "Would ya cut it out mate? It's like the pole in here!"

"Cut what out?" asked Jack confused.

"What do ya think? The magic!" said Bunny.

"But I'm not doing…" but as he said that he realized the hall was turning into a winter wonderland.

Jack rose his staff and began defrosting the auditorium, but more ice kept appearing.

"I swear I'm not the one causing this" Jack said.

Then, through the swirl of sleet and snow he saw a young woman. She looked scared, she seemed to wear a wintery royal gown of ice.

Most importantly, she was clearly unintentionally controlling the storm. She had ice magic!

In his three hundred years of roaming the earth as Jack Frost he never met anyone who had powers even similar to his own.

Jack, too excited to simply fly normally, summoned the wind with his staff and made his way fast as he could to the ice queen.

Controlling magic, especially weather magic, is never easy when powerful emotions take control. Well, properly controlling anything one does when emotional is difficult, but magic is even worse.

So, of course in Jack's anxiousness and excitement the wind pushed him straight into the unsuspecting ice girl.

He hit the ground with a thud. Jack quickly sat up, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!" he said. "The wind is harder to ride in here"

The lady turned around. She was beautiful, with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The woman really was wearing a royal dress made of a fabric that appeared enchanted by ice magic. That was really how he'd describe the experience of meeting the snow sorceress, enchanting.

"Did I-" she started to ask but Jack quickly cut her off.

"No it's fine. You're just like me,". _That sounded bad_ thought Jack.

"Er, I should say I'm just like you. That sounds better" Jack said quickly. _Since when am I this awkward?_ He knew the answer. Since he started talking to a pretty girl with powers like his. His cheeks were either hot or cold (it was honestly hard to tell) and he knew that they were turning slightly blue/purple. Aka, his version of a blush.

I swear I usually talk much cooler than this!" Jack said.

"Uh" said the girl.

The Jack realized he'd must referred to himself as cool. "Hey ironic. Cooler than this!"

The woman didn't seem to get the joke. "I'm sorry but you-" then he realized he hadn't showed her his magic, or even told her his name.

"Oh, sorry forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jack Frost, and I'm just like you!" Jack opened his hand and made a magic snowflake.

The snow girl looked bewildered, but then amazed.

Confidently Jack continued. "I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun. And you are?"

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle" she said. Jack smiled at the snow queen.

* * *

**A/N Yes, I know this is the second time I had a character literally bump into another character to get them to meet, but that was a really useful tool and I didn't even realize I did it twice until about two minuets ago. **

**Next chapter I'll show the HHAW characters, then we can start the first movie. I would like to know what movie you guys would like them to watch first.**

**Reply:**

**Guest: No, it's not. It's a watching the movie fic, so yeah they will literally watch the movie, but that's not the story. Sure it has most of the characters, it's a fanfiction. But the plot of the story is very different.**


	3. Arrival part 3

"Eight, nine, ten" counted Ned McDodd. He, his wife, and other whos had been transported to a strange theater like room, along with at least ten of his daughters.

He looked and saw his son Jojo staring at an orange thing with a yellow mustache. "Eleven" Ned said to himself.

He knew where eleven of his children were. Well, he had no idea where they were, but he knew they were reasonably safe. What about the other eighty-six?

"Girls?" he called.

He shivered. It was freezing.

"Now you really done it Horton!" said someone behind him. Ned turned around.

"This isn't my fault!" said an Elephant.

"Horton?" asked Ned.

"Mayor?" asked Horton.

Ned couldn't believe it. He was off the speck.

Then there was some commotion with a black flying thing. And a personal that wasn't a who, nor any animal he'd seen before.

Jojo saw his little sister chase a butterfly up onto a wooden stage. He turned to his mother. "I'll get her" he mouthed.

He followed his sister Cindy across the room. When he finally got to her he grabbed her arm. "Cindy, you can't just run away like that!

"Hello…" said a man with a helmet that had horns on it.

Jojo shyly waved. This guy didn't look like a who, or any other creature he'd ever seen. Though admittedly the hall was full of the strange species.

"Would you kids happen to know where we were taken to?" he grumbled.

"N-no" Jojo stuttered. "I-I'm guessing were not in Whoville anymore?"

"Where?"

"Whoville?"

"Never heard of it".

Jojo gulped. "Okay well I'm going to go find my parents" he said.

As he sliped away with Cindy he heard one of the guy's friends say quietly "Those are about the strangest looking kids I've ever seen".

* * *

The Crystal Queen pushed open the wooden doors that led onto the stage. She wore a snowflake covered dress for the occasion. It was still cold in her theater thanks to Elsa, though luckily Jack seemed to be her helping her get some control.

What was a Frozen-Rise of the Guardians crossover without a little ice? She couldn't even feel it in real life.

She walked downstage until she got to the edge. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" she said loudly.

A few looked up at her. Jack, Elsa, Hiccup, Once-ler, Jojo, Tooth, Stoick, a few others. Most however, payed her no mind, if they heard her at all.

Jack looked at the woman. Something about her was off. She looked really uncanny, she looked really...clear?

CrystalQueen looked over her guests who were causing even more chaos than she thought. Running, shouting, screaming. Was that a fistfight?

"Hello everyone" she said. Still no response. _Okay _she thought. CrystalQueen clapped her hands together then quickly spread her arms apart.

Everyone in the auditorium was pushed into the walls by an invisible force. Except for the polite guests, who were lightly swept in front of everyone else.

"Now that I have your attention," said the CrystalQueen who then stopped. "I almost forgot!" she said. "Bring in the Villains!"

"_Villians?" _wondered Jack. He was confused as to what she met until he saw Pitch Black.

Pitch Black, Aloysius O'hare, The Duke of Weselton, and Hans were all pulled in chained together.

"Sorcery! This is sorcery I tell you!" shouted the Duke.

"We all know it's magic" whined Pitch. "I'm magic"

"Yeah, can we just drop this already?" asked O'hare.

"Who are those three? What is HE doing here?" asked North.

"They are here for the same reason you all are!" said CrystalQueen.

"Which is?" asked the Once-ler.

"You guys are all fictional characters in animated kids movies. Blah blah blah, you're not freaking out about that because you really are fictional, I've been through it all before".

Everyone paused for a moment as that sunk in.

"So this is a weird crossover fanfiction? asked Jack.

"Yes" said CrystalQueen.

"What's a fanfiction?" asked the Duke of Wesselton

"It's a story you write about characters that don't belong to you" said CrystalQueen.

"What are we here to do?" asked Mayor Mcdodd.

At the same time Kristof asked "Why all of us specifically?

"I''ll answer both those. I brought you all here to my palace show you each other's movies!" said CrystalQueen excitedly.

"What's a movie?" asked Hiccup.

"Moving pictures with music and sound that tell a story" said Jack.

"Like a play but recorded so it's not happening live" said Once-ler. "Or like, a book but you can see and hear everything that happens instead of just reading it".

"Okay! Hang on, do any of the titles have spoilers?" CrystalQueen wondered out loud.

"Why on earth would the title have a spoiler for the movie?" asked Pitch irritated.

"In my world, no. The titles don't spoil the films based on the way that they were marketed. But there are things that the marketing revealed that I don't want to tell the characters before I show them the movie. So I'm trying to figure out if the titles will spoil anything" CrystalQueen explained.

She thought for a moment. "Okay, if you're from Berk, you know who you are, I'll be referring to your movie as Vikings until we watch it. None of the others spoil their films. So, about where you guys are in the story..." she said.

"If you're from a universe with a city called Thneedville, you're from the Lorax. You just finished the main part of movie, but there is an epilogue, through granted they don't tell you when it takes place"

"Guess that's us!" said Grammy Norma.

_Wait, is that Norma? _wondered the Once-ler

"If you're from Whoville or the Jungle of Nool, you're from Horton Hears a Who. That movie concluded a few weeks ago"

"Looks like we know who the main character is" said Morton.

"If you're from a universe with a kingdom called Arendelle, you're from Frozen. You guys were in the middle of the climax when I came to get you" said CrystalQueen.

_Frozen! Just great _thought Elsa.

"A movie called Rise of the Guardians has been over for about a year. Characters, you know who you are"

_Over-dramatic title _thought Pitch.

"Vikings, you guys are pretty far into your movie. Maybe a little over three quarters? You're not too far away from the climax, but still a ways to go before the ending" said CrystalQueen. "Now, why these five movies specifically?"

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for the suddenly ending but I wanted to get this out soon.**

**Plus tell me what you think! I still want to hear what movie you guys want them to watch first!**


	4. Seating Arrangements

"I'm sure the readers are wondering what these five movies have in common other than that they're all animated and for kids. And are, in my opinion anyway, all really pretty good movies".

"What does animated mean?" asked Anna.

"It means pictures someone drew versus a real person filmed" shes said. "See how I'm clearer with less bright colors? I'm supposedly live-action, where you guys are all CGI animation" said CrystalQueen.

Jack looked around. He could see little differences in the animation on different people. Especially with the humans.

"So about what these films have in common. The lead character in Rise of the Guardians is Jack Frost. Frozen is loosely based on the fairytale The Snow Queen, so I'm prettier sure you can all figure out the connection there."

Jack recognized the fairytale. He wouldn't tell Elsa, but the Snow Queen was actually the villain of the story. He looked at her. So terrified her magic might hurt people. There was no way she'd kidnap children, even if their hearts had been frozen solid.

Fairytale movies did have a history of changing the story.

"Frozen and The Lorax are both musicals. One of the most famous songs in The Lorax is _Let It Grow. _It started getting memed. A year later Frozen came out, with it's big song _Let It Go_. So the first song got memed even more So that's why I decided to add The Lorax in. At least, that's my excuse anyway".

A few people snorted at that.

"Since I'm showing the Lorax, I should probably show the other Dr. Seuss movies" said CrystalQueen.

"Dr. Seuss?" asked Stoick.

"Theodor Geisel's pen name was Doctor Seuss. He wrote a ton of children's picture books. So far three of them have been made into animated movies. I'm showing the Lorax and Horton Hears a Who. I decided against showing the Grinch because two different Whovilles would be a little confusing"

"So we're all from a kids book?" asked the Lorax.

"First of all," said CrystalQueen "Technically the only real important characters in the book are the Once-ler and the Lorax, because the book is only about thirty pages long. Second, all of these are based on _something_"

"Two are Dr. Seuss movies, Frozen was an old fairytale, and Rise of the Guardians and Vikings are loosely based on children's novels. If any of the readers didn't know that about the last two, allow me to emphasize the books are VERY different than the movies" said CrystalQueen.

"Anyway. That leaves Vikings. Why are you guys here? Well, honesty I just thought _hey I have these other four! How_ _could I not throw them in?_

Stoick was confused. "I don't see-"

"In fanfiction Vikings is crossed over with Rise of the Guardians very frequently. Frozen pretty often too. So, it's one of my favorite movies ever! How could I not add it in? CrystalQueen explained.

"Okay, enough of my yabbering. Let's get you all seated so we can start the first movie.

CrystalQueen snapped her fingers and made a semicircle of seats appear for the front row. "Special seats for the main characters. Anna, Elsa, Jack Frost, Hiccup, Toothless, Once-ler, Ted, Horton, Ned, go sit up there"

Anna sat down in a random seat. To her right Mayor Mcdodd sat down. Horton, being an elephant, was too big for a seat so he sat on a cushion at the right end. Jack set down on Anna's left. Elsa sat right next to him. Ted sat at the very last seat. The Once-ler squeezed in between Elsa and Ted.

Toothless placed himself on a quilt laid out to the left of the seats. Hiccup, to his confusion, found that there were not enough seats for everyone. He found a cushion. He placed it onn the quilt and leaned back against Toothless.

"Okay. Vikings to the right. Rise of the Guardians and Frozen in the middle, Horton Hears a Who and Lorax to the left" said CrystalQueen. Everyone did so. "Rebecka, escort the time travelers to their appropriate section"

The Once-ler turned around. He saw his family. They looked the way they had when he'd last seen them, which was about thirty years ago. There were also two colonial parents with their little girl, and a King and Queen.

Jack, Anna, and Elsa all called out to their deceased families until CrystalQueen requested they leave them alone for the time being. They reluctantly agreed.

"Alright. Here are the rules" said CrystalQueen. "You won't be hungry, tired, or have to get up for any reason. That way we can watch hours of movies all at once. You won't need it, but food and drinks will be served. You have blankets at your feet if you get cold. You can talk and move around to some extent, but if you're going to become disruptive you'll be magically prevented from doing so. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. "Does that apply to the four of us back here?" asked O'hare, as he and the other three villains were chained together on rickety stools.

"Everything except the blankets, because it's hard to reach to the ground if you're chained together" said CrystalQueen.

"Why are we stuck back here anyway?" asked Hans.

"Because your the villains. You don't expect me to treat the villains the same as I treat the good guys do you?" asked CrystalQueen.

"But there's four of us and five movies" said Pitch.

"And, me and Prince Hans are from the same story!" said the Duke.

"I'm glad you brought that up" said CrystalQueen. "Not every movie really has a villain. In Vikings, sure there are antagonists, but no real villain. Unless you count the Red Death thing, I don't. She's not really a character".

The Vikings were all confused, having no idea who or what the Red Death was. Only Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid had a guess what she was talking about.

Some other characters also confused the Red Death with a plague.

"Some of the other films do have more villains, but they don't really deserve to be in the same position you four are, circumstances being what they are" said CrystalQueen, gazing at the Once-ler and a certain Kangaroo.

"And there are some characters who do messed up stuff, but they're technically not villains so I let it slide" she said. "You'll see what I mean when we watch the movies"

"Everyone ready?" CrystalQueen asked. The audience nodded. CrystalQueen walked up to the balcony as an Imax sized screen lowered.

"I'm giving the readers one more chance to tell me what movie they want first. Otherwise, I know what the top vote is" said CrystalQueen.


	5. Thneedville

While the CrystalQueen fiddled around with the projector the audience was free to chat amongst themselves.

"Hi I'm Princess Anna! That's my sister Queen Elsa!" said Anna to everyone in the front semi circle.

"You're sure in a good mood for the climax" said Ned.

"Why?" asked Anna.

"The climax usually tends to be pretty intense" said Ned.

"But the main problem is fixed now, sorta. And it's a story for kids! If our stories are for kids I'm sure they end just fine" said Anna.

"What, maybe not completely" said Hiccup. "I'm pretty sure I lose a foot at some point" he said sarcastically, pointing to his new metal leg.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry…" said Elsa

"What do you mean _at some point_?" asked Jack.

"I haven't lost a limb yet, so it must happen later in the story" said Hiccup shrugging.

"If it happens later in the story why would you be missing your foot now?" asked Horton.

"By the way," said CrystalQueen over the loudspeaker. "All the characters are in their most recognizable forms. So you might look a little different than you did at the point I grabbed you from".

"Well, that explains it!" said Hiccup.

"That must be why I'm young again, too" said the Once-ler.

"Well, how old are you?" asked Jack

"In...in my sixties" he said shrugging.

"Well I'd rather go from sixty to twenty, than suddenly lose a foot" said Jack. Everyone giggled a little bit. Jack then realized that probably wasn't the best joke to make in front of Hiccup.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine" said Hiccup. "I'll get used to it eventually. We're like Anna and Elsa, we were brought from a pretty intense moment too. I'm just glad to be out of it"

"Makes sense" said Ted.

"Besides, when I see how everything played out in the original story, I'll know how to handle the consequences of...what just happened. Until then, I can just avoid dealing with it" he said. "I'm Hiccup by the way"

"Hiccup?" asked Ted.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III" he said. "For a Viking name it's not the worst. They say a hideous name frightens off trolls so, some are pretty bad. I know two other boys named Fishlegs and Snotlout!"

"Ew" said Elsa.

"At least Toothless is named that for a reason," said Hiccup gesturing to the dragon behind him.

"That's named Toothless?" asked Ned.

"Well, yeah **he's** named Toothless" said Hiccup. Toothless sat up and tried to smile.

"Awww" said Anna. He's so cute!"

"Toothless, show them why I named you that!" said Hiccup.

Toothless opened his mouth and retracted his teeth making him appear to have none.

"Cool!" said Ted. "What is he?"

"A nightfury" said Hiccup. "They're kind of rare in my world. I'm not sure if the even exist in your world!".

Hiccup felt a grin appear across his face. It was such a great feeling to be able to talk about Toothless with other people and not have to worry about them killing him because he was a dragon.

"So you know him pretty well?" asked Horton.

"Yeah, he's...he's really my best friend" admitted Hiccup. "Although, I don't really have any other real friends".

Anna had a lot of empathy for that. She knew too well what it was like to be a lonely teenager with few to no friends.

"Elsa, you're making frost appear again" said Ned as Jack unfroze it.

"So sorry!" Elsa cried. "I can't lose control again!" she mumbled.

"Elsa, I'm right here. Just breath" said Jack. "In and out. That's it. Okay. Don't worry. I'm right here. I promise I won't let anything happen"

"So you have winter magic too, Jack?" asked Horton, completely changing the subject.

"Yes" said Jack resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm the spirit of winter" he said.

_Though most people can't see me _he thought. It was to been seen by people who weren't fellow spirits for a change.

"Cool" said Horton. "We don't have people with weather magic in my world"

"We did have the sudden snow day a couple weeks ago" said Ned. '"That was because of the frost-"

"Frost on the speck" finished Horton

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna.

"You'll probably see in the movie" said Ned.

"I guess we're going to see a lot happen in these _movies_" said Elsa.

_I hope _thought Hiccup. He knew that he and Toothless were the main characters off their story, so there would have to be a lot of the two them together.

If giving Astrid a ride on Toothless had opened her mind, then showing the tribe all that Hiccup himself had seen would surely help them trust dragons, right? There wouldn't even be kind any danger. They'd be safe in the seats of this...weird theater.

"Wait, what will they show in _our_ movie?" asked Ted. It was called _The Lorax, _so the guardian of the forest probably had a pretty big part. Yet, apparently it was smaller than Ted's.

"I'm not quite sure" said the Once-ler.

"I'd think it would be that story you told me, but then why would I be here? And I'm in the front row!"

"Now I'm the one confused" said Ned.

"Over the last few days I told him a story about something that happened over thirty years ago. Now characters from _that_ story are here, as well as present day" said the Once-ler.

"So why would they have both?" asked Ted. The Once-ler shrugged.

"What are your names again?" asked Jack.

"I'm Ted Wiggins" said Ted.

"I'm the Once-ler" said the Once-ler.

"Apparently I'm not in the book either" realized Ted.

"What do you mean?" asked Horton.

"The CrystalQueen said the Lorax and the Once-ler were the only characters in the book. So, you'd think it would be the Lorax sitting up here. But somehow I'm more of a main character than the Lorax. I'm not even in the book"

The Once-ler noticed the way Ted squinted when he was confused. The same way Once-ler used to when he was that age.

"So, you think the Lorax should be sitting there?" asked Jack.

"Well, in a way, he kind of is" said a man's voice in the ears of all nine of them.

"What was that?" asked Ned quickly.

"My name is Jason. I'm the CrystalQueen's left hand. I'm testing out the CrystalQueen's earpiece system. You all have one in your ear"

Everyone was a little alarmed that they hadn't noticed.

"This allows her to communicate with just one character or a group of characters during the movie. For example, if she wants to talk to all the main characters without everyone else hearing" said Jason.

"Okay" said Anna.

"Hiccup, Rebecka is going to give you something" said Jason.

"What?" he asked. Then he looked up to see a woman with very dark skin a curly black hair.

"My name is Rebecka, I'm the CrystalQueen's right hand girl" she said with a smile. "I chose you to be in charge of the walkie talkie"

Toothless snorted. He thought the words sounded quite silly.

"What's a walkie talkie? Hiccup asked. Rebecka handed him a small communication device.

"Each seat section has one person in charge of it. It makes it easier to talk. However, Hiccup is the person I'm deciding to trust to be in charge of it" Rebecka said. Then she walked over to Ned Mcdodd.

"By the way, we couldn't have all ninety-seven of your children here, so we brought your son and randomly selected ten of your daughters. Don't worry, they're all safe" she whispered.

"Thank-you" he whispered back.

* * *

"Attention everyone. The reader's wanted The Lorax to be the first movie, so we're watching that first" announced CrystalQueen over the speaker.

"Looks like we''ll get our answer soon" said Once-ler.

"So did something happen in Thneedville lately?" asked the Lorax.

"Uh, yes" said Audrey.

"You didn't know?" asked Ted.

"Who even are you?" asked O'hare.

Most of the characters wondered the same thing.

"Guys!" said CrystalQueen. "Just watch the movie. There is one thing I need to explain first, but this is more for the characters from other movies. You need to know a little science for the plot to make any kinda sense"

"Why would that be in a story for kids?" asked Astrid.

"In my world it's elementary level stuff, but back when a couple of these movies take place it hadn't really been discovered yet" said CrystalQueen. "It's a big long fancy word called Photosynthesis"

_Oh no_ thought O'hare

"A lot of living things, but mostly plants, give off oxygen. We need plants to replenish the atmosphere, so we can breathe" said CrystalQueen.

"Why does this matter?" Snotlout impatiently asked.

"Well, air has more than just oxygen in it. Most of it is harmless, but what about the gases that people can't breathe in? What would happen if there was way too much of that?"

"You'd get sick?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah. When people put a lot of smog or other bad stuff in the air, we call that air pollution. Air pollution can make you sick, or if it's bad enough, kill you" said CrystalQueen.

"Geeez" said Hiccup. He sure hoped that wouldn't ever become a problem in Berk.

"But that's only when it's really bad, over a long period of time" said CrystalQueen.

That made the characters from the past feel a little better.

"Anyway, if you have a bunch of plants in the area, it would by no means fix the problem, but it would make it better by mixing the bad air with fresh air. So, you need to know that to understand this movie's plot" said CrystalQueen.

"This is going to be one _interesting _movie" said Jack.

"And it's based on Dr. Seuss book" said Tooth.

"I don't know mate. I'm kinda surprised that is important for a Dr. Seuss movie" said Bunny quietly.

"Bunny, this is the guy who turned the cold war into two towns battling over buttering bread" North reminded him.

"Just a note" said CrystalQueen. "The movie opens with the Lorax doing some narrating. No he hasn't actually done it in your universe. He'll compare the picture book to the movie".

_Odd _thought the Lorax.

"Keep in mind how short the book is. Most page to screen adaptations have to shorten the story, but this movie had to stretch things out and add stuff in to make it longer. That's not bad, but remembering that will help the narration make a little more sense" she explained.

"Also, There will be subtitles during songs and anytime it might be hard to make out. But they go fast" she warned.

The lights in the theater dimmed as the Imax screen flickered to life.

**A black screen with the words ILLUMINATION appeared. This is the Illumination logo. A minion stood next to a Truffula Tree, until an overweight barbaloot fell from the tree and landed on top of the poor minion.**

"What's with the minion?" asked Ted.

"What the heck was that?" asked Jane Kangaroo.

"Does anyone know what the Illumination behind them means?" Stoick asked the tribe.

CrystalQueen did not think she'd have to pause the movie and explain something less than a minute in.

"Films are a product that are bought and sold for profit. Hundreds of people work together to make them. They all work at different film companies. This is the logo for the company that made this movie. The barbaloot and tree are there because it's specialized for this particular movie"

"Do they all have these logos at the beginning? asked Elsa.

"Yes" said CrystalQueen. "I just realized, there's one movie from almost every major animation studio. We got a Blue Sky, Illumination, Disney, and there's no Pixar but there's two DreamWorks to make up for it" she said. With that she pressed the play button.

**The Lorax walked onto a stage. "Hello everybody" he said cheerfully. "Thanks for coming!" He cleared his throat and looked at his note cards.**

"He looks so weird" Hans whispered to Pitch.

**"I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees. And I'd like to say a few words if you please"**

"Here comes the rhyming" muttered the Lorax.

"The trees?" mumbled Hiccup confused. He turned to Toothless to check if he heard properly. He had no idea why he thought Toothless could give him an answer.

**"Regarding the story you're about to see, it actually happened. Just take it from me"**

_Well, we're apparently all fictional!_ thought Jack. _But it does feel real to the characters…_

**"But there's more to the story than what's on the page, so please pay attention, while I set the stage!"**

_There's the part where he references the book_ thought Ted.

"You like to rhyme, eh?" asked Gobber who was ignored by everybody.

**The curtains opened up to a sign saying _Welcome to Thneedville__._ "We open in Thneedville, a city they say, was plastic and fake. And they liked it that way!"**

"What?" asked nearly everyone from the other movies.

Then they remembered CrystalQueen's explanation of photosynthesis and air pollution. Did the city really have no-

**"A town without nature! Not one living tree! So what happened to them? Cue the music! Let's see!"**

Most of the audience shook at the opening. This was getting more intriguing by the moment.

The Lorax knew about all that stuff in Thneedville. But apparently something important happened there recently. If there was a chance that any of that had changed, he would've gladly cancel cards with the Cat in the Hat to find out what happened.

**A delivery man with a container of air walked up to a house as plastic bushes and flowers popped up around him.**

"Hey, there's me!" said Cy.

**The title appeared on the screen: Dr. Seuss' The Lorax.**

"Okay, he we go" muttered Ted.

The Once-ler tried to hide how anxious he was. Still, he couldn't seem to stop tapping his fingers on his arm rest.

**The O'hare delivery man switched out the bottle containers of air and got into his truck and drove away. The camera suddenly zoomed in on a door which Ted was exiting out of. He made his way down some stairs as he buckled his helmet.**

Daisy Wiggins smiled at seeing her son on the screen. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to know what had happened the last couple days, but it was inevitable now.

**Ted jumped and flipped through unsafe staircases and balconies until he made it to his motorbike.**

"What the?" asked Kristof.

"Dr. Seuss completely ignores physics" said North. "It's part of the style"

**Ted drove away as as all his neighbors started dancing and singing. **

_**In Thneedville, it's a brand new da-aw-aw-awn!**_

_**With brand new cars, and houses and lawns!**_

The audience was amazed at seeing a better view of the unconventional cars and houses. Although North was right, they did throw physics, and kind of even logic, out the window.

_**Here in got-all-that-we-need-ville! **_

**A man was distracted as he put air in the inflatable bush. It exploded and he fell sideways.**

The audience giggled. "What was he looking at?" asked Elsa who never got an answer.

_**In Thneedville, we manufacture our tree-ee-ees! Each one is made in factories! **_

**"And uses ninety-six batteries" sang some maintenance worker as the majority of them fell out leaving his poor coworker to pick them up.**

Most of the children in the audience giggled.

It was at that moment the Once-ler realized exactly what this was. Pure exposition.

**Ted drove by as the singing and dancing continued.**

_**In Thneedville, the air's not So clee-ee-ee-an.**_

Why do they sound happy about it? wondered Hiccup. Hadn't CrystalQueen said that could kill them?

_**So we buy it fresh! It comes out this machine.**_

"They sing that like it's a good thing!" said the Once-ler with a sigh.

_**In satisfaction-guaranteed-ville!**_

_**In Thneedville, we don't want to kno-o-o-o-o-o-ow, where the smog and trash and chemicals go**_

Everyone laughed at how happy the citizens sounded singing exposition about bad stuff. And at Cy falling through the drain.

**A little boy that was swimming in the pond emerged. "I just went swimming, and now I glow!" he sang.**

Jack rolled his eyes in disgust.

_**In Thneedville we have fun year round! We surf and snowboard right in town!**_

_That's not so bad _thought Hiccup.

_**We thank the Lord for all we've got.**_

**"Including this brand new parking lot!" sang a man with a very feminine voice.**

_**Parking lot! Par-ar-ar-ar-king lot.**_

Everyone laughed. "The definition of desperate for a rhyme" said the Once-ler.

_**Oh look! It's Aloysius O'hare (Aloysius O'hare**_)

Despite his dislike of O'hare, the Once-ler couldn't not smile a little at the way he was introduced. At this point the film was being very blatant.

**_The man who found, a way to sell air!_ **[**As the credit "Based on the book by Dr. Seuss" appeared on screen]**

**"And became a zillionaire!" sang O'hare as he skydove. "Everyone 'round here works for me, I sell them something they can get for free. We live in (something not quite audible)-ee"**

Toothless growled.

"Who the heck were you talking to?" asked Pitch.

"I don't know!" said O'hare.

_**In Thneedville, we love living this way!**_

**"It's like living in paradise" sang Cy.**

_**It's perfect! And that's how it will stay**_

_It's nice, but certainly not perfect_ thought Elsa,

_**Here in nothing-like-we-need-ville**_

_**Destined-to-succeed-ville**_

_**We-are-all-agreed-ville**_

_**We're happy here in**_

_**Thneedville!**_

Some audience members clapped.

"That was…" said the Once-ler searching for words.

"Uh..." said Ted.

"Probably the catchiest exposition ever!" said CrystalQueen.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry I couldn't write most of what was happening on screen with the lyrics. It would've been way too long. **

**Please review! **


	6. Truffula Tree Mural

One of the most confused people was Isabella (Once-ler's mother). She'd just left Once-ler as she drove away in the RV with the rest of her family. So why was she here for a movie that took place several years in the future?

And why was her son a main character, but she was never even mentioned? _I was part of the reason he succeeded in the first place _she thought.

And so far the movie hadn't even shown her son. They'd spent the whole time following this random twelve year old. Who granted, did resemble the Once-ler a lot. But _come on, get to the part that involves me! _she thought.

**Ted flew a model airplane into Audrey's backyard.**

Audrey shuffled in her seat. She was smart enough to know Ted had a crush on her and that was why he kept crashing things in her yard, but seeing it on screen in front of everyone made her pretty embarrassed. Especially since she was sitting right next to Mrs. Wiggins.

"Those flying toys from your world are cool" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, those are from every world" said Jack.

"Huh?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah those exist in real life" said CrystalQueen through the earpiece to the whole front row.

"No way!" said Anna.

**Ted ran up to the door and impatiently rung it three times. Audrey opened the door looking very angelic. Ted smiled dreamily. **

Audrey sank even lower in her seat.

"Looks like someone has a _little_ crush" said Hiccup. Ted gave him a shove but apologized when he saw the stone hard glare from the Once-ler.

"**Oh, hi Ted" said Audrey snapping Ted back into reality. **

"**Oh! Hey, Audrey. Hi" said Ted.**

"**Did your ball land in my backyard again?" asked Audrey.**

_How many times did he try that? _wondered Snotlout.

"**What? No. A model airplane, this time" said Ted. **

**Audrey giggled. "Hey, do you want to see something cool?" Audrey suddenly asked. "Come on". Ted followed her inside.**

**The scene cut to Audrey taking here hands of Ted's eyes. "Whoa!" he said. The screen showed Audrey's mural of Truffula trees. **

"Pretty" said Olaf.

"You make beautiful artwork" said Grammy Norma.

"Thank-you" said Audrey.

"**Did you...did you paint this?" asked Ted.**

"**Do you like it?" asked Audrey.**

"**What? Are you kidding? This is amazing!" said Ted. "What are those?"**

"**Those are trees, real ones!" said Audrey. "And they used to grow all around here"**

"That doesn't look like a real tree" said Gobber, at which point CrystalQueen pressed the pause button.

"They're Truffula Trees" said the Once-ler.

Jack started to say "I don't think they actually exist in-"

But Jack was cut off by Vlad (the vulture) "She just said they were real!"

"They are!" said the Lorax.

"Guys!" said CrystalQueen. "Truffula Trees are a fictional species of trees created for this story by Dr. Seuss. Within that universe they are real, in comparison to the plastic ones everyone in Thneedville has in their yard.

If I'm in New England and I just say tree, I'm probably referring to an oak tree, pine or maple. If I'm in Hawaii and I say tree, I probably mean a palm tree.

So in this movie, if a character just says tree they usually mean a truffula. They don't have to specify, because no other kind grow in that area" said CrystalQueen.

With that CrystalQueen unpaused the movie.

"**People say the touch of their tufts was softer than anything, even silk. And they smelled like butterfly milk" said Audrey. **

_True _thought the Once-ler.

Sandy wondered if that was quoted right from the book because of the rhyming.

"**Wow, what does that even mean? asked Ted.**

"**I know, right!" said Audrey. She flipped Ted and he landed on his back as though they were on a trampoline.**

"Ooof" said Hiccup. That looked like it hurt.

"**What I want more than anything is to see a real living tree, growing in my backyard**" **said Audrey. Ted has an idea.**

The Lorax found his curiosity of the teenage girl increasing.

The Once-ler tried not to crack a smile. Ted was truthful about trying to impress a girl.

**Ted and Audrey joked about what would happen if a guy gave Audrey one.**

Everyone laughed.

_Every story has that big inciting, thing _thought Hiccup. _That, was Ted's. _

He wondered what his was. Was it when he'd shot down Toothless? Or when they'd decided not to kill each other? It'd be hard to tell until he actually saw his own story.

Everyone knew what Ted's goal would be for the majority of the movie. Only most of the present-day characters from the Lorax knew where'd that led. Only two knew how he'd gotten there.

* * *

**A/N Given that there are five movies here, no surprise there are a lot of characters. If you think anyone should be in the story more or less please let me know because I have so many to choose from. Please review! **


	7. Who's the Once-ler?

**Ted sat at the dinner table with his mother and grandmother. He poked his weird jello-like food with his fork. **

_Wait a minute_ thought the Once-ler. He couldn't help but notice how familiar the two women at the table looked.

"**Ted, honey, don't play with your food" said Mrs Wiggins. **

The Once-ler realized Ted's mother looked a lot like Norma. She also looked a bit like-no. It couldn't be Daisy. Could it?

"**You either mom" said Mrs. Wiggins as Grammy Norma bounced some Jello in the air and it landed in her mouth.**

_That stuff looks disgusting _thought Astrid.

"**So...Mom. Do you happen to know if there's like any place where I could get a real tree?" asked Ted. Grammy Norma reacted a little. **

**Mrs Wiggins was confused. "Ted, we already have a tree. It's the latest model"**

"**Yeah, but I mean like, a real one. That grows out of the ground" said Ted.**

"**Really? You'd rather have some dirty, messy, lump of wood that just sticks out of the ground and does what? I don't even know it's purpose" said Mrs Wiggins.**

Several people, especially children, giggled at that.

"**Look what we got! It's an oak-a-matic!"**

The Lorax rolled his eyes at that. The names of inventions these days were getting less and less creative.

"**The only tree with it's very own remote". She pointed the tree outside. "Summer, Autumn, Winter, and disco!" she said as the tree started shining light and playing old music.**

**Mrs Wiggins started dancing and singing along. **

Both on-screen Ted and present Ted covered their eyes in embarrassment.

"Before everyone asks, it's a type of music from the seventies" shouted Jack.

"**So, anyway" said Ted. "Let's just say I need a tree. Where would I go? What do I do?"**

"**Then you know what?" asked Grammy Norma. "You need to find the Once-ler" **

The Once-ler's family was a little confused. Of all the ways he could've been brought into this weird story, it was that.

The other main characters in the front row smiled. The first mention of the other protagonist from the Lorax sitting next to them.

The Once-ler himself however, he was starting to think that the two women just might be Norma and Daisy. They _were_ just about the age his ex-wife and daughter should be.

**Ted looked at his grandmother surprised. "The-the what?"**

"**Mom, it's not really time for one of your, you know, magical fables, okay?" said Mrs Wiggins feeling uncomfortable. **

Present Mrs Wiggins was feeling very uncomfortable too. Here they were on screen discussing her father acting like they'd never met him, and Ted was sitting in the front row with him probably having no idea that they were related.

"**Oh, that's right, I forgot. I'm old and can't even remember to put my teeth in" said Grammy Norma.**

"**Stand down, that's not what I meant" said Mrs Wiggins.**

"**No really I forgot my teeth" said Norma.**

Most of the audience laughed.

"**Would you be a dear and go get them for me?" she asked.**

Hiccup mind was boggled by someone forgetting their teeth. Sure, Nightfuries could retract their teeth, but not remove them. How on earth could a human do it?

Ted seemed to hear his thoughts for he leaned over to Hiccup and said "They're fake. It's for people who've lost their teeth".

**Mrs Wiggins let out a sigh. "Sure, Mom" she said as she left. Immediately after Grammy Norma took out her teeth and popped them back into her mouth.**

"Mom!" said Mrs Wiggins.

The Once-ler smiled.

"That was pretty clever" said Jack laughing.

"**Okay, here's the deal. The Once-ler is the man that knows what happened to the trees. You want one, you need to find him" said Norma.**

O'hare shifted in his seat a little.

The Lorax wondered what the Once-ler would really be able to do to help.

The Once-ler's family wondered why it had to be him. There had to be a hundred other people who knew what happened, right?

**Ted glanced suspiciously. "**_**The**_ _**Once-ler. **_**Mm-hm. Okay, Grammy, is this a real thing that we're talking about now?" he asked. **

"**Oh, he's real alright!" said Grammy Norma.**

There. That was the last bit of evidence he needed. The Once-ler knew that Ted's grandmother was his ex-wife Norma**, **she'd proved that. So then the mother was his little Daisy all grown up. Wow, time sure does time fly.

But that meant that Ted was…

"**Well, where can I find him?" asked Ted.**

**Norma seemed to disappear and reappear behind him, giving Ted a jumpscare. She clapped her hands and the lights turned off.**

"**Far outside of town, where the grass never grows, and the wind smells slow-and-sour when it blows" Norma recited spookily as she walked in a circle around Ted.**

_That sounds horrible! _thought Anna**. **

_That's perfectly accurate _thought the Once-ler.

Technically it wasn't _that _far outside of town, he could even see Thneedville from his window. But distance and time are always relative depending on what you're talking about. He was sure that to the boy who'd never left Thneedville those few miles felt like quite the journey.

But Norma's description of the land was dead-on. Honestly, he was lucky that some occasional grikle-grass grew in the ruined soil.

**Norma made some spooky wind noises and continued talking. "And no birds ever sinng, expecting old crows" **

"She's probably also talking about me" mumbled the Once-ler under his breath earning a strange look from Jack.

On top of the literal crows, he'd certainly refered to himself as an "old crow" a couple times. So he couldn't help but wonder if Norma's statement about the crows had two meanings.

"**Caw" yelled Norma as Ted jumped.**

"What the heck!" said Jack.

**Norma caught him. "Whoa, would you quite doing that!" asked Ted annoyed. **

"**That's the place where the Once-ler lives" said Norma enthusiastically.**

"Why would you…" asked Hiccup as his voice trailed off. The Once-ler knew Hiccup was wondering why he'd choosen to live in such a wasteland.

He also knew Hiccup was intelligent and had realized that the movie would probably eventually explain it.

"Sorry, that's awful" whispered Elsa.

"**Wait, outside of town?" asked Ted.**

"I take it you don't leave often?" asked Jack.

"Never" said Ted.

**Norma's voice over was heard as the screen cut to Ted in his bedroom emptying a jar of coins until he had three nickels. "People used to say if you brought him fifteen cents..."**

**Then the scene cut Ted opening a drawer and grabbing a rusty nail. "A nail..."**

"Why do we even have that?" asked Mrs Wiggins whom nobody really heard.

**Ted shines a flashlight on a really old snail. "And a great-great-great grandfather snail, he'd tell you everything".**

_Tell them what? _wondered the Lorax. _About the way the trees used to be? About what he did? About me? To be fair the it is named after me _he thought.

He knew it'd been thirty years, but he wouldn't have imagined the version of the Once-ler he knew becoming rumor who would tell a cryptic story for a bunch of weird objects.

**Ted smiled, having everything he needed.**

"I don't remember asking for any of this" said the Once-ler. Then he thought for a moment. "I think I might've asked for fifteen cents at one point. But never a nail or the snail".

He tried not to laugh having just realized how ridiculous that sounded.


	8. O'hare' s Air

**Early the next morning Ted enter the wall and drove around inside it a bit until he reached the exit door. Ted pressed a button which made a stair six feet above the ground stick out of the wall. "Whoa!" he yelled.**

"That looks dangerous" said Elsa.

**The entire staircase appeared in the wall. Ted started driving up it.**

"Yeah, they're in Seuss-land. Throw safety out the window" said Jack.

* * *

**The scene cut to O'hare in his office talking to two marketing guys. **

"**Mr O'hare, what we've got for you is something that will take O'hare's Air to the next level.**

**The second marketing guy followed up. (This line isn't really important and it's a pain in the neck to write) **

"**Check out this commercial" said the first marketing guy. He clicked a remote and a commercial started.**

_Weird moving pictures, inside weird moving pictures _thought Hiccup.

_**Two guys sit in chairs on a rooftop.**_

_**FIRST GUY**_

_**Well, here goes another lame Saturday.**_

_How could a Saturday be lame? _wondered Jack.

_**SECOND GUY **_

_**I don't think so (chuckles)**_

_**He smile and pulls a six pack of O'hare's Air out of a cooler **_

"What the?" said Anna.

_**FIRST GUY **_

_**Huh?**_

_**Caps fly off, music starts playing, and suddenly a bunch of BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE show up.**_

"_This_ is how to market your product?" Pitch asked O'hare.

_**A girl flicks the bottle off and the wind blows her hair beautifully.**_

_**ANNOUNCER (V.O.)**_

_**O'hare's Puffed Air! Please breathe responsibly.**_

**The commercial flicked off.**

"What the heck was that?" yelled Stoick.

"It's a parody of beer commercials" said CrystalQueen after pausing the movie. "At least, the beer commercials they used to have back when this movie came out" she added.

"What's a commercial?" asked Olaf.

"It's a video used to advertise things. Like here, they're trying to sell bottled air" said North.

CrystalQueen unpaused the movie.

"**You've got to be kidding me? You really think people are stupid enough to buy this?" asked O'hare.**

"Nice to know he thinks something of us!" said Ted. "As a matter of fact people _do _have brains".

"At least O'hare is smarter than those other two" said the Duke of Wesselton .

"**Our research shows that if you put something in a plastic bottle, people will buy it!" said one of the marketing guys.**

Jack rolled his eyes.

**He pointed to a chart showing air quality going down and sails going up.**

Hiccup realized what it was before everyone else (which is impressive seeing as he'd probably never seen a chart before.) "Wait, are they doing that on purpose?" he asked under his breath.

"**And what's more, when we build a new factory to make the plaster bottles, the air quality is just going to get worse!" he said.**

_They're worse than the Once-ler _thought the Lorax.

"How could you do that intentionally?" asked Elsa.

"Didn't she say it could be deadly if it got bad enough?" asked Hiccup.

**O'hare smiled. "So in other words: the more smog in the sky," he chuckled, "the more people will buy!"**

Toothless growled.

"Scumbag" the Once-ler muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N, thanks so much for the views, favorites, and follows! Please leave a review, they make me so happy!**


	9. Why is he leaving town?

**A/N I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to have the scene that comes after this be one complete scene. It will be much longer I promise.**

* * *

"**Genius, that's why he's a genius!" said the second marketing guy.**

"**It even rhymes" said the first marketing guy. **

"You're employees are idiots" the Duke of Wesselton said to O'hare.

"**I'm aware it ryhmes" said O'hare.**

"Why are characters living in a Dr. Seuss universe ever surprised that something rhymes?" asked Tooth.

**A red light on O'hare's desk started flashing as his two thugs, Moony and McGurk rushed in. The two marketing guys ran off as one of them shouted "Coats! Big Coats!"**

"**What do you two knuckleheads want?" asked O'hare. "I'm in the middle of a meeting!"**

Most of the audience giggled a little.

**One of the men held out a handheld device that read SECURITY ALERT. It showed black and white footage of Ted trying to exit the door.**

**O'hare frowned. "Why is he leaving town? No one ever leaves town!"**

"Jesus!" said Jack.

"You guys really don't leave" said Hiccup.

"How could that even…" asked Elsa but she never got to finish.

**The screen cut to Ted exiting out through the door and driving around inside the wall looking for a way out the exit.**

**He passed by a stream of pipes pouring gluppity glup into a stream. "Whoa" said Ted.**

"Uck, what is that?" asked Anna.

Jack started "it looks like t-"

But he was cut off when the Once-ler said "It's called gluppity glup".

Jack stared at him for a moment. "In my world it's just called tar" he said.

**Ted drove across the stream on** **small bridge as a security camera followed. Finally he reached an exit and went through it.**

**He saw the outside world looking horrified. **

"**Huh?"**

* * *

**A/N Please review! **


	10. The book begins

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I was distracted by Star Wars stuff.**

* * *

CrystalQueen paused the movie. "Alright guys, we have a guest that's gonna watch this part of the movie with us"

A short young man with black hair and brown eyes stumbled into the auditorium. "Am I late?" he asked.

"No, you're right on time" said CrystalQueen. "But it's okay if you had trouble getting here; my castle is kind of a maze".

CrystalQueen turned to the audience. "Everyone, meet _this guy!_"

Neither the audience nor the man had any idea what she meant. "For the characters and readers who don't get that, which honestly I'm guessing is about 90 percent of you, that's a reference to the _Laugh along with Mike _thing at Disneyworld," CrystalQueen clarified.

"I'm Thanatos 2018" said the new guest. "You can just call me Thanatos. I'm _not _Cupid!" he added.

"What?" asked Anna.

"His name comes from Greek mythology" said CrystalQueen. "If he'll allow me to quote him for a minute: in greek mythology Thanatos is known as death but he gets confused with cupid in looks".

Thanatos unfolded a portable folding chair and sat near the semi-circle of main characters.

Jack sighed. This day was weird enough. Why bother questioning anything?"

**Ted drove across the stream on** **small bridge as a security camera followed. Finally he reached an exit and went through it. **

"**Huh?" he whispered. **

**He saw the world outside of the town for the first time. It was covered in tree stumps, garbage and filthy water. This was the world as it really was, and it was a nightmare. **

"Oh my god that's horrible!" said Anna.

Audrey had seen this when Ted knocked the wall down, but she felt really bad for him having to go through it all.

**He slowly continued on past the graveyard of tree stumps. He coughed heavily from the polluted air.**

"So that's why you guys buy O'hare's Air" said Hiccup.

**As he drove his motorbike down the road he saw an old Thneed billboard, not knowing what it was. For a moment he was distracted, before he was almost shredded by an abandoned Axe Hacker. He weaved his way to safety.**

**"Oh man" he muttered".**

* * *

**I'm skipping until he gets to the Once-ler's house because there's not much for them to react to until that point.**

* * *

**He kept moving through the fog until he came to a physics defying, rickety old shack.**

"Okay, that's the silliest building yet" said Jack

"Why do you guys always think the buildings look so weird?" asked Ned.

"Because there's no way that should be standing" said Hiccup.

**Ted froze at the spooky image, then took a deep breath and walked up the hill. **

"However many minutes in, and we finally get to the beginning of the book" said CrystalQueen.

"Huh?" said Ted.

"This is the point where the book begins. Everything before this was original for this movie" explained Thanatos.

"Well," said Ted, trying to figure out what the story would be like starting from that point.

"Like, that's not a problem," said CrystalQueen.

"But yeah, it's interesting enough to point out" said Thanatos.

The movie resumed.

**"Whoa...alright…" mumbled Ted. **

**He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Suddenly scissors cutting a string set of a chain of events that led to Ted being flight up in the air, where a claw snatched him and dragged him to the window.**

"Ted!" said Mrs Wiggins. Although she knew nothing bad had happened to him, her parental instincts wouldn't let her stop worrying.

**"Who are you?" yelled an old man with a scratchy voice. Ted was swung closer to the window where the speaker was revealed, but only his eyes were visible.**

**"I'm Ted, I'm Ted!" he yelled. "Are you the Once-ler?"**

At that moment CrystalQueen paused the movie.

"So, Uh. That's me…" said the Once-ler. Ted nodded as he said it.

The rest of the front row was baffled. "How could that be you?" asked Anna.

Thanatos started laughing.

"We did establish I'm the bizarre urban legend who will tell the story, right?"

"So that's where Oncie is" said Isabella to her family.

"Knew it would be a pretty crappy place" said Aunt Grizelda.

"But where are we?" whispered Isabella.

**"Didn't you read the signs? No one is supposed to come here!" the Once-ler said. He pulled a lever which lowered Ted to the ground. "Now get out! And leave me alone. And don't let the boot hit you on the way out"**

**"The boot?" asked Ted.**

**A rubbed bot came out of the door and hit him in the but. **

"In my defense, my visitors usually aren't quite that friendly" said the Once-ler.

**Ted grabbed the stuff out of his pockets. "Listen, people say if someone brings you this stuff, you'll tell them about trees!" he yelled up at the window. The claw picked him up and leveled him with the Once-ler. **

**"Trees?" asked the Once-ler.**

The Lorax was excited to see where this would go.

**"Yeah, real ones, you know? That grow out of the ground?" **

**The Once-ler stared off into space for a few moments.**

**"Hello?" said Ted.**

**The Once-ler snapped back to reality. "Sorry. It's just, well I did think anyone still cared about trees" said the Once-ler.**

The audience giggled.

**"Well that's me!" said Ted "The guy who still cares"**

**The claw lowered Ted to the ground. "You wanna know about trees? About what happened to them? Why they're all gone? It's because of me," said the Once-ler quietly.**

_Well, it is_ thought the Lorax.

**"What?" yelled Ted, who couldn't hear him from the ground. **

_This is what Oncie is doing in the future? _thought Isabella.

**A long horn/pipe extended from the window. As the Once-ler yelled "It's because of me!" through it bugs and dirt came out, leaving Ted coughing. **

"Because the air is wasn't dirty enough" said Thanatos.

**"And my invention, the Thneed!" said the Once-ler as he held up the pink thneed. "It was an amazingly product, that could do the job of a thousand!"**

_Definitely a Dr. Seuss invention _thought CrystalQueen.

"What on earth is that?" asked Elsa.

"You'll see" said Thanatos.

"**Alright, that sounds ridiculous, but I mean, it's cool" said Ted.**

**"You're darn right It was cool!" said the Once-ler. **

Most audience members giggled.

**He sighed. "It all started a long time ago"**

**"Can we start not so long ago, maybe?" asked Ted.**

"Impatient much?" asked Hiccup.

**"Do you want a tree?" asked the Once-ler**

Everyone laughed.

**"Yes…"**

"Kids these days" said Gobber.

**"Then it all started a long, **_**long, **_**time ago…" **


End file.
